The Goonies adventure
by GoonieGirl
Summary: six girls go into the movie The Goonies. Have the adventure that made us all hold our breaths. They have the most hilarious adventure. That you don't want to miss! I mean who doesn't love adventure, love, fun, and lots of humor?
1. Chapter 1

r/r: Hey everybody, it's me Gooniegirl! I have just joined here and would like some reviews! So there you go review! This is my first fanfic and I want some possitive comments here!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from The Goonies no matter how much I wish to it won't happen! No star is gonna grant that wish! I only own Eva, Sam, Abby, Krista, Morgan, and Ellie.

Sleepover at Abby's house

"Do we have to watch this Movie?" Sam sighed holding The Goonies movie case up to her face in disgust. "It Looks really boring." " Sam, It won't be that bad trust me! It's like your R rated movies just cleaner. And besides it's not like you can't go back to your R rated ones when you go home." I replied. "Oh, Well Sam sighed I can always go into the bathroom with the T. V. from your room!"

"What Sam No Way! You are not going to the bathroom during the movie! I'll make sure of it."

"You know that's Illegal Abby!" "Really, show me! I shot back.

"Eva!" Sam yelled. "Eva!" We walked into the kitchen to find Eva raiding the fridge for popcorn.( Her new favorite food). I shook my head laughing at all the food that was strewn about. Milk, Soda, chips, pancake syrup, everything you could imagine. "What"? said Eva her mouth full of popcorn. "You Chunk, now I have to clean this up!" I cried still laughing at how Eva was oblivious to see the mess around her. "Hey, this is good popcorn!" said Sam who had crossed the room to Eva and had started eating the popcorn.

"What are you doing Eating my popcorn?" Eva said staring at Sam with that Don't-you-dare take-my food-away-from-me look.

I would pick it up later I thought as the doorbell rang.

"ELLIE!" Yelled Sam at the top of her lungs as she ran to the door. There stood Ellie, Morgan, and Krista. "Ellie" cried Sam as she gave the taller girl a hug. "Hey, you guys come in! We were just gonna start the movie" I said opening the door for them. "You can let go Sam" Ellie told Sam as she gingerly tried to pry off Sam's finger's from around her waist. "No" Sam replied. "Come on Sam" Ellie said as we all burst into a round of giggles. "Here" I said as tears ran down my face from laughing so hard. I pushed Sam off Ellie as hard as I could. She ended up going flying across the room into our grand piano. And knocking sheet music all over the place. Morgan and Krista bend down to pick up the sheet music, but I waved them off. "I'll get it later let's just put in the movie."

We started watching the movie and between Sam's snores and Krista's "What's happening now's?" it was going okay. We had just gotten to the part where Brand went off on a little girl's tricycle and had met up with Troy. When suddenly I looked around I wasn't in my **LIVING ROOM!**

Chapter 2

Love and cussing(I'm making it clear that I will not include what Sam would probably say due to reasons that I don't cuss!)

I turned around and found Sam was beside me. Of all the people I thought shaking my head. Sam was just as amazed as I was. We were standing on the side of the road in the woods. I pinched myself. It was real. Suddenly a red convertible sped down the street. A boy about my age was on a pink tricycle was holding onto the car for dear life as if sped up faster than I thought possible. As the car came to at least a yards away from me I saw that that car wasn't going to slow down. And we were going to get hit. But, by that time it was too late. The boy let go of the car and yelled "**Oh My God" **as his tricycle went flying at Sam and he toppled me to the ground.

I looked up into the face of the cutest guy I've ever seen. And right then something clicked. He was still on top of me staring into my eyes as I was his. After a couple minutes of just staring at each other he saw how he was still on top of me. He quickly climbed off me and got to his feet. I tried to get up myself but obviously was having trouble. "Here let me help you" he said as he extended his arm out to me. I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

"Are you okay" he asked generally concerned. "Yeah, I said jokingly I've had worst landings." "I'm so sorry that this happened it's totally my fault" I said as we headed out of the forest to the road. He laughed and said "No It's my fault completely I shouldn't of let Troy hold me down like that." "Yeah Troy's a Jerk" I replied. "Oh, that's right I don't even know your name he said his eyes never leaving my face. "Oh, I'm Abigail I said staring into his brown eyes, But you can call me Abby." "Oh, I'm Brandon he said smiling. "But call me Brand." We stood there for what seemed like forever just saying things to each other's heart.

When suddenly I heard the sound of someone swearing. Oh, shoot I thought. I turned around and saw Sam. Soaked to the bone. I stared at her for about five minutes until I realized how stupid she looked. I burst out laughing. She looked downright stupid. That sparked her memory. Suddenly, I stopped laughing. Her face had turned beat red.

Oh God I thought she's going to cuss up a storm. And she did.

"You idiot" she screamed. She walked right past me to Brand. "You beep! Are you blind?" She said "I hope you don't want your Tricycle back because it's in the lake."

And she stomped off. I watched her walk over to the other side of the road and pout. She didn't know where she was going anymore than I did. Suddenly, it hit me we were in the movie. I looked over at Brand who was stifling his laughter at Sam. It was him. That meant that we had jumped into the movie. My mouth gaped open in surprise. We were in Astoria. Wait I thought where's everyone else?

That's when I thought hey they'll probably come in to the movie soon. "Well, Brand I really hope to see you again, but we have got to the old restaurant to meet our friends."

"Hey, the old restaurant? That's where I'm heading!"

Of course I knew that I've seen the movie for crying out loud, but a girl's got to do what she's got to do.

Meanwhile … at Abby's house

Eva's watching the movie eating out of the popcorn bowel.

"Hey, Abby that girl there looks just like you! And you guys have the same name! Are you guys twins are somethin? Eva looks around "Abby?"

Eva turns to Ellie who is looking at the back of the movie case. "She must have the special edition cause I've never seen this part."

"Hey have you guys seen Abby?" Ellie looks around and says "that's weird." They wake up Morgan and Krista and ask them. Both of them have no clue. When suddenly they all look around them. They are not in Abby's living room!

Abby and Sam

"So, what's your brother and his friends like?" I asked. We had been walking for about a good hour and not even close to the restaurant. Sam was still not talking to us. So I thought I might as well get to know Brand better. We seemed to understand each other somehow. " You really don't want to meet them!" he laughed. " I don't think I have a choice" I replied laughing. It's a good thing Sam wasn't in her normal mind or she would for sure be making up things to embarrass me. Like how I used to believe in Fairies. And how I fell in love with Harrison Ford this year until I found out that he's way older than me. Not something you want a guy to know who your actually getting close to. I can tell you sometimes it's best not having to have someone telling someone you just met that you believe in fairies and used to have a crush on the guy that played peter in The Chronicles of Narina. "Oh by the way how long are you going to be in Astoria?" Brand asked. That brought Sam back. Before she could say " None of your business you creep" or other insulting things. I jumped in and said " Probably, all Summer and maybe next school year." " School Year" Sam mouthed at me. I shook my head yes. Apparently, Brand hadn't seen Sam mouth anything to me because he looked surprised when Sam said " Excuse me Mr. Bandanna, but I need to talk to Abby alone." Oh, she was fuming! Brand nodded his head even though I could tell he didn't like being called Mr. Bandanna. Sam pulled me behind a shed on the side of the road. "Abby, she yelled making sure that brand was far enough out of earshot how in the world are we going to stay a whole school year?!!!!"

" My parents are gonna kill me! We'll be on the missing people list at Wal-Mart! And how are we got to get signed up for school? We have to have a adult sign the paper… Hey we can forge it!"

"Perfect Sam" I replied sarcastically. Sam missing my sarcasm said " I always knew I was a genius!" "But who'll forge it?" Sam asked. We stared at each other. " "Abby, you have experience!" Sam whined all sweet and innocent now. " First of all that won't work, second of all please learn to tell when people are being sarcastic!"

"It can too work!" Sam replied. " No it can't!" "Yes, it can…" But she didn't finish cause I pushed her into the water trough. She came up soaking wet and angry.

"Abby I'm gonna kill You!!!!!! Sam screamed as she desperately tried to free herself from the trough. But to no avail. I laughed so hard that I fell over. " You'll soon regret the day you did that Abigail Joy Teaford!" Sam screamed even louder. I knew I had to run or she would kill me for sure! So I ran up the hill into Brand who had just started running to see the problem. " Hide!" I yelled as I climbed up a tree. Brand obviously had no idea what to do. And before he knew it Sam was running around the corner throwing a whole bucket of water at Brand. Sam furious finally realized what she did. " It'll dry" she told him as she looked around for me. Brand was taking off his blue sweatshirt and shaking it out obviously not pleased with what Sam did to him, but wasn't about to argue with Sam.

No one ever wants to. I saw Sam looking everywhere desperately getting angrier by the second. That's when I laughed. One of the worst mistakes I ever made. Sam seeing where I was said " Abigail Joy Teaford you either come down or I'm coming up!" What's a girl to do? So of course I backed down and was greeted by a bucket of water. I didn't really care I just didn't want to admit that I backed down to Sam. No one ever does.

We arrived at the restaurant soaked, but alive. We had laughed all the way there about how wet we were. Till we were all laughed out. We finally arrived only to find Mama Fartelli. " What do you want?" she said in her mean voice of hers. " Did you happen to see some boys and three girls come by here?" Brand asked. "No girls, but all those troublesome boys are using the bathroom." Mama Fartelli replied obviously not pleased that she would have more children now to look out for. " Thanks I replied as I hurried down the stairs. " stay to the right!" Mama Fartelli yelled down. "We will" we all yelled in usion. As soon as we rounded the corner we knew we found them. They were all staring at the treasure map that Mikey held. "So we got to get to the lowest point of the floor." Mikey was telling them. " Lowest point nothing Mikey let's go!" Brand said loudly. They all jumped. " Come on Brand I said don't be so harsh." " Your looking for One Eyed Willie right?"

They stared at me in awe. " How'd you know that?" Mikey asked glancing curiously at me. " Yeah, you a mind reader or somethin?" Chunk asked like I was the most amazing person in the world. " No, it's just…"

shoot my stupid tong got me in trouble. " I've just heard a rumor that his treasure was down here and by the look of that map it belonged to him." I said simply. I know dumb!

They all seemed to accept that for a answer except for Chunk. " You sure your not a mind reader?" I laughed. "If I was one I would have already taken over the world."

Ellie, Eva, Morgan, and Krista

" Where are we?" Morgan asked. They were in a pitch black room with one window looking out. " Guys I'm starting to freak out!" Eva said looking around her scared.

" Eva get your big feet off me!" Krista said. Morgan, Eva, and Ellie looked at each other. None of them were on Krista's foot. "Guys it's not funny!" Krista said again. " Krista don't move" Ellie said convinced that something else was in there other than them. " Guys, come on it's not funny!"

Suddenly they heard voices. " I told you guys but you didn't listen to me! I knew there would be trouble! There's a funny farm with your name on it! I'm getting out of here!

Hey, I smell ice cream!" Suddenly the light went on the room. Everyone except Krista turned around. " Oh, my God!" Yelled Morgan and Eva as they both clung to Ellie.

Ellie just stared in shock. "What guys? Krista asked clearly not understanding the horrified looks that they were giving her. "Guys, I didn't cut the cheese if that's what you mean?" Krista said uncertainly. Eva finally got up the courage to point behind Krista. Krista afraid of what she'd see turned. "Oh, my god!" screamed Krista as she ran to the others. They were all leaning against the door terrified. Suddenly, Chunk opened the door and they all came tumbling out. At the same time the frozen man having nothing supporting him fell on top of them. Krista looked into the face of the frozen man laying on top of her and started to scream. But stopped herself when see saw everyone looking at her. Everyone was silent. Staring at her. Eva's muffled voice broke the silence. " Morgan why'd you have to fart on me! It really stinks down here!"

Sam and me started cracking up. Everyone stared at us. "I'm sorry I said it's just that I didn't expect to find all of you in freezer with a dead guy." They all started to get up knowing that they couldn't very well stay on the floor.

Krista quickly pushed the dead guy off her. Everyone gathered around to see the dead guy as if he was some kind of show. "Wow, awesome!' Mouth said. Chunk was stood at the back of the room with a look of horror on his face. "Mikey?" Chunk whined pushing himself closer to the wall even though he wasn't even close to the dead man.

"Are we gonna see any more dead guys Mikey? Cause you know how I feel about dead things Mikey. Mikey? Mikey are you listening to me? Mikey!" Yelled Chunk. Mikey was with everyone else looking at the dead guy not even paying attention to Chunk. "Hey, Data said why do you think he's down here anyway?" "I don't know maybe he was just like Chunk and wanted some ice cream. Then got stuck in there." Mikey replied. Brand started searching for a identification cautiously. I could tell he hated doing it because every time he touched his cold skin he grimaced. "Nothing" Brand said as he quickly wiped his hands on Mouth's shirt. "Hey" Mouth said wiping off his shirt. Ellie laughed. "Hey, you think that's funny you don't want to see what else happens to me!" Mouth said staring dreamily at her. Ellie shook her head rolling her eyes. "Poor guy" Morgan said softly. Ellie and me went over to Morgan and placed our hands on her shoulder. We knew she felt bad for him. "Poor me!" Krista said brushing off her shirt trying to get off the dead man stink. Ellie looked at Krista and started laughing. I had to join in too. Krista always thinks that everything horrible happens to her. Which of course is not true! Sam walked over to the dead man and said "So what are we gonna do with him?" Everyone stared at Sam in astonishment. "What? So what he died go ahead cry your eyes out it's not gonna bring the guy back. Besides you didn't even know him!" Sam said. "Sorry but I don't think about someone who might have died years ago! I think about what's happening now! Any ideas?" "hey, let's just put him back!" Krista said. "It's not like we can bring him with us!" Everyone agreed. All the boys started to lift up the guy. "Chunk, we could use some help!" Brand said. Chunk was still at the back of the room with his eyes darting everywhere for dead things. "Huh,? Me? No Way!" "Chunk, do it or we'll lock you in there with him!" Mouth said. "Maybe you'll find a few more dead things that your always whining about!" Mouth said threateningly. "Fine!" Chunk said obviously freaked out about having to touch him. They placed him up against the wall. Me and Brand stood staring at him for a few minutes then shut the door. Brand looked meaningful at me. "Someone must have loved him." he said softly. I nodded not sure what he was getting at. We shut the door soundly and walked over to the others who were introducing theirselves. "Hey, Eva said where's Chunk?" We all looked around. " Mouth, you didn't leave him in the Freezer did you?" Ellie eyed him suspiciously. "uh, uh, uh," Mouth smiled. But he couldn't lie to Ellie. "Yeah he's in there!" he sighed. "Oh, no I said as Eva and me ran to the freezer. Eva got there first as usual. As soon as we got there we heard him. " Guys, I'm with the dead guy! Oh, no he's gonna kill me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We heard him yell. Eva's eyes filled with terror. "What if he's locked in there forever?"

"Eva get some sense!" I said shaking my head. "We didn't lock it." The others came over and helped us push the door open. Out fell Chunk with the dead guy on top of him. Chunk had his eyes closed the whole time. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he came face to face with the dead guy. "Why me! Why! Why! Cried Krista as she stared down at the dead guy who had landed on her foot!

Eva quickly pushed the dead guy off him even though I could tell she hated touching him as much as Brand did.

"Have a good trip Chunk?" Mouth asked teasingly. "Shut up!" Chunk said. As Eva helped him up. By then everyone had put the dead man back in the freezer. Suddenly we heard foot steps. "Chunk, I'm praying that's your stomach." Ellie said.

"The fireplace! That's it! Mikey whispered to us. We all hurried over to the fireplace. Brand quickly pushed away the wood and there revealed a hidden passageway. "Go! Go! Go!" yelled Brand. "Wait! Someone has to go for help in case you guys don't get out!" Krista said. "I'll go" Eva and Chunk said. "I'll go too!" Krista said. They excaped out the back window just as The fertelies appeared. Brand quickly pulled the wood back over the fireplace where we were just as the Fertalies turned. "Somebody's been here! The door's broken!" Mama fertali yelled. "It could have been the rats Ma!" Francis said. "Go check on your brother!" Mama fertali yelled as hse slapped him across the face. "Ouch" Chunk whispered grimacing at the sound of the slap. We all quickly shushed him. "Who's down there" Mama Ferteli yelled.

r/r: A cliffie! I know! Ha ha ha ha! I feel like being evil the first time around! And I promise not to do it again! As I said before please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Chunk, you sure your going the right way?" Krista asked. " Yeah, we've been walking forever and I'm hungry!" Eva said. At that moment Krista swung a branch into Eva's face. 'I'm gonna get you for that !" Eva cried charging at Krista who quickly moved out of the way. So before Eva could stop herself she had pummeled Chunk to the ground.

Chunk looked up at her. They both in a moment of shock.

Chunk broke the silence. "Want a baby Ruth?"

Back in the tunnels

We all huddled together praying she wouldn't hear us. Morgan, Ellie, and me were cuddled together. We all knew this was not part of the movie and what they would do if they caught us. Sam had on her flip fops and had stubbed her toe. So she was licking up her blood. Not really listening to what was going on up above us. Data was staring at her disgusted. Everyone else was huddled together on their own trying not to make a sound. "That's probably nothing Ma just the wind…" Francis said before he was slapped across the face again. Suddenly, without warning Morgan sneezed. We all knew very well that they heard us. "Run" I screamed as we all ran even farther into the tunnels. I made sure I was going to be the last one out but Brand pushed me forward into the darkness.

Back with Chunk, Eva, and Krista

"Guys, I think I hear the road!" Chunk said. " You can't hear a road" Krista protested trying to make him look dumb. "You know what I mean" Chunk said. They pushed back more trees to find indeed a road. Before anyone could stop him Chunk ran in front of a car. "No" Eva screamed putting her hands over her eyes. Krista laughed. The car had stopped right in front of Chunk who had started doing pretty poor jumping jacks to get their attention. Eva peeked through her fingers. Then seeing he wasn't dead ran over with Krista. "That's one way to commit suicide!" laughed Krista. "What seems to be problem" a familiar voice asked. "Hey, mister we need a ride. Me and my friends just had a run in with these discussing people. You might have heard of them. The Fertelis. Well, we found their hideout. We all can describe them. So can you please take us to the police station…" Krista had put her hand over his mouth. The light had turned on in the car and there was Francis and Mama ferteli. "Ahhhh," they all screamed. Krista ran into a sprint getting away just in time. But she soon noticed that the others weren't following her. The other ferteli brother had them thrown into the back trunk. Both of them screaming. Chunk was staring at Eva when suddenly his eyes opened wide. "What," Eva asked afraid of what was behind her. Chunk pointed. There behind her was the dead guy propped up against the trunk wall. "Ahhh, they both screamed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the tunnels

"Data thinks they'll come after us!" Data said. We hadn't stopped running. And were huffing and puffing.

"Were gonna die from exhaustion if we keep this up!" Ellie said. "Well, what are you supposed to do when your running from people who may try to kill…" I replied but stopped in my tracks. Everyone was still running so they all bumped into me. Which ended with me spalling on the floor with eight people on top of me. "You could have told us you were stopping!" Mouth said smartly. "And you could weigh less!" I shot back lifting up my head. "Ahh," I screamed. There in front of me was the head of a dead guy. Or as some would put it a scull. I pushed everyone off me.

And ran to Morgan who was freaking out too. "Were gonna die" I kept saying getting divisional. "Abby, Abby calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Were gonna make it out of here. Your gonna die a old woman in your bed. Have lots of children…" "Ellie don't quote from The Titanic!!!!" I cried freaking out even more. I held onto Morgan our faces mirrored in horror. "Oh, come on Abo it's a dead guy you would look the same if you were stuck in here for a million years" Sam scoffed creeping up behind the others who were investigating who he was.

"Eww, look at him guys…" I overheard Brand saying. "Don't touch it guys" Data warned. Through it all Mouth was whimpering about how gross it was. And that was Sam's opportune moment (I know so Jack Sparrow). Sam grabbed Mouth from behind and started pulling him backwards. All the while mouth was screaming about how a monster had him. But no one was paying any mind.

" Guys, I think he's Chester Copperpott." Data was saying. "Chester who"

"Don't you guys remember from the attic. They say he was the last guy that went looking for the rich stuff. See he went in, but he never came back out. But that was 1932 guys. Wait a sec guys if he didn't make it out and he was expert how are we gonna get out guys?"

"We can'tbe sure it's Chester Copperpott." Mikey countered knowing that if it was I would get even more freaked out. "I know it's him…" Data shot back but was interrupted by a loud scream. We all went silent. "Someone's alive down here" Morgan said breaking the silence. "Hey, where's Sam and Mouth?" Ellie said. Suddenly, I knew. "Oh, no" she didn't

Back with Krista

They must not have seen me in dark Krista thought. She hadn't stopped running ever since she'd watched Eva and Chunk be captured. She knew she had to get to the police.

Back with Eva and Chunk

"Tell us where your little friends are." Mama Ferteli said. Eva and Chunk were both tied to a chair. "Or what?" Eva shot back. Mama ferteli smiled her evil smile. "Francis go get it!" she shouted. "Ma why can't he get it?" Francis said gesturing to his brother. "Cause I told you so!" she said as she smacked him across the face for what the millionth time that day. "Why do you let her treat you that way" Eva asked as he stalked off not answering at all. He brought back the mixer….

r/r: Come on someone review about this story besides SilvermusicChic!!!! At least tell me that someone is reading this!!!!!! I work so hard!!!! I know that's a major cliffy. But come on. I might even tell everyone that reviews about this what happens next!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

**r/r Just to let all my readers know… If you see I'm not updating on one of my stories and really want me to update then just tell me. I will certainly try to get it up within a few days. That's the down side of having so many stories. You can never finish any of them… **

**Abby's pov **

**I ran into another cave behind us. The others followed cautiously not knowing what they'd find. But I knew. Sure enough hanging upside down by a long piece of rope(which I have no idea where Sam got that) was Mouth. His head was dangling into a little passageway or as Sam would put it a hole in the ground. Sam beside it looking completely innocent. But really who would believe her. Mikey? Maybe. Me? No. "Sam what you'd do this time" I moaned walking over to Mouth with Ellie and Morgan. "Oh, nothing" Sam said giving me a faked smile then sashaying over to Mikey. "Mouth" Ellie yelled stifling a laugh. "Mikey" Mouth moaned. Sam snickered. "It's not funny Sam" I said daring her to disagree. "Oh, it's funny all right" Sam said laughing so hard she fell over and fell down a hole. Everyone gathered around where Sam had fell. Yelling franticly. Especially Morgan and Mikey. I scoffed. Served her right. "Mouth I'm coming down" I yelled down the hole. "Love Ellie" I heard him say back. A smile gleamed on my face. Oh how Ellie would live to hear that. I took another piece of rope and tied it around my waist. Then tied it to what looked like a strong rock. I have learned now never trust rocks. They take sides. And apparently this one chose Fate's. No one was watching me which was good. They would definitely say not to do it. I had done the impossible before. I would do it again. **

**Well maybe…**

**Krista's pov**

"**You have to believe me! My friends are stuck in the basement of The feteli's hideout! Two of my friends are captured by them. And are probably about to be killed!" **

**A young black haired guy was sitting at his desk listening to Krista's story. He looked at her supiously. "Really, Okay what's the restaurant's name?" "Uhh, Okay so I was never good at remembering names!" Krista cried devastated. **

**Eva and Chunk's pov**

"**Then the plump fleshy arm…" Mama ferteli said. Eva and chunk were now completely scared out of their wits. "In the Fireplace" Eva and chunk cried in usion.**

"**Ahh, in the fireplace is it? We'll get more out them after they had some time with Sloth…"**

**R/r I know it's may not seem in the Goonies spirit. I'm sorry I just am really out of it at this moment…**

**I just updated my profile so please look! **


	5. val and krista

**Hey thank you Val for agreeing to be in this. I am really excited! This is your big daybeau! Hope you enjoy! **

**SilvermusicChic I'm sorry you weren't in it as much in the other chapters. I just end up having trouble keeping you in character so I end up not writing a lot about you. I just don't want to mess up something and make you do something that you would never do… Anyway enjoy!**

**With Krista**

**Krista leaned up against the counter. There is no way I'm gonna live in the eighties Krista thought pushing her short purple hair behind her ears. At least in the 21st**** century we someone would be out there looking for them and have caught the ferteli's by now! Krista banged her hand against the desk she could barely see over. "What are you in here for" a voice asked from beside her said. Krista quickly picked up a missing people's sheet and a clip board trying to ignore whoever it was. Suddenly she dropped her clipboard. The girl had a mixture of hot pink/purple hair color. She had on a long orange t-shirt that read "Hippie smippie I'm here to save the Earth!" with orange Parashoot pants. Her hair was done in a ornate fashion that clearly wasn't inn in our time. "So, why are you here?" the girl asked again as she picked up Krista's clipboard pretending not to notice Krista's stare. The girl noticed the form that was on the clipboard. "so who's the missing person?" I girl drawled chewing a wad of gum leaning up against the counter. Krista finally came out of shock and took the clipboard back. "You didn't answer my question!" the girl said still chewing. "It doesn't matter anyway it's not like you could get the head chief to actually listen to my case and not criticize it." Krista snapped the chewing was definitely getting to her. The other girl smiled mischievously. The girl quickly whispered to her. "Your serious!" Krista exclaimed. But what they didn't know was that the secretaries where watching them from over the counter…**

**Da da da I know it's kind of boring! Thanks for bearing with me. Oh, yeah and I know that I didn't exactly use Val's name in there. I couldn't find the right place to put it, but it will be in the next one. And yes Val and Krista end up going after the Goonies and it ends up in a big funny mess. Read all about it! **


	6. Bats

"You sure about this?" "Come on what's the worst that could happen? We end up running out of air or something?" Val replied sarcastically pulling another pack of gum out of her t-shirt while sticking the chewed one on a deodorant add.

"What if someone needed that add" Krista asked disgusted. "Who would need a deodorant add" Val asked nonchalantly chewing loudly. Krista shrugged.

"So how about we come here at night when all the old people who believe that aliens are after them are here. They'll never see us!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Krista grimaced. "So where you Wanna go till then?" Krista asked innocently.

"I knew you were gonna ask that" Val smiled mischievously.

Back with the others

"Abby!!!!!!!!" Morgan screamed as she turned around at the last minute as I plummeted through the air and landed in the tunnel.

"Mouth" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I grabbed his leg. Oh, god she tied him by his leg! I was so gonna get her back. How are you gonna do that? Sam's haughting voice said. Oh yeah well I would show her.

By now Morgan was screaming hysterically and everyone else was gathered around us now. All except for Mikey. Figures!

"Abby, what are you doing!" Ellie asked getting freaked out as well. "Well, I'm not having lunch with Han Solo am I?"(I just love comparing things to Star Wars! Sigh!!!) I said annoyed trying to pull Mouth up with my feet supported on the side of the runnel wall.

"Ellie this is your boyfriend I'm saving you could at least help!" I screamed desperately trying to keep my feet from slipping off the side.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that will haught me forever. The sound of a million bats all heading for our heads. "Ahh," I screamed it echoing all through the tunnels.

r/r I just realized I always end on a cliffy! Sorry about that. I see a star in my head and shoot. I know you may not understand that. But I do. Sorry. Val hope you like this cause it took me a while but I'm back on feet and ready to have some fun. By the way the place they go is not bad at all. Promise! It's fun!


	7. More bats

This is chapter is gonna be full of laughs and just plain weird things that you would never come to expect from other writers. Okay, I admit there has to be someone out there like me!!!! But sadly I haven't met them yet? What a bummer! Anyway what are you reading this for probably everyone that's reading this decided to go ahead when I stated that it was full of laughs and all things weird. Well, I'm used to it. Hey yo shout out to SilvermusicChic! And Val! Both have awesome debus in this so…. READ!!!!!

Val and Krista

"Come on Krista I swear you'll love it!"

"No way!"

" Your gonna do it!"

"No I'm not! You can't make me wear a dress! Especially a orange one like that!"

"Come on I promise that you'll love it!"

Val and Krista were backstage in a concert dressing room.

"You never once warned me that you had signed us up for dancers at a dance hall." "Hey, come on I did something for you! You have to do something for me!"

"Who said that Shakespeare?" Krista scoffed. "Who taught you Shakespeare? It wasn't Shakespeare I can tell you that" Val said as she sat down at a dressing table and proceeded to put in long orange earrings that hung so low they almost touched her shoulders.

She was wearing a short orange skirt the color of barf as Krista put it, with a black skater dude jacket with a bright orange V on it. She had a bright pink shirt underneath that clearly read in bold orange letters "Vote for Pedro." He hair was down and shimmered down her back. It was all curled perfectly into tiny ringlets.

Krista ignored her. "I'm not going!" Krista said again in defiance stamping her foot.

Val smiled mysteriously. "Then I guess the deals off. That's your loss not mine."

She got up to get some make-up. "I just thought this would be fun you know. But go ahead back to the police station and wait in the waiting room your whole life and never see your friends again." Val said simply returning with a big container of make-up.

Krista groaned. "Okay, so I need you and you need me. And since this is the only way out of this mess we created I'll do it."

Val swiveled around in the chair and faced her. "I thought you might say that."

" Okay, let's get to it." she announced as she got up quickly and pushed Krista into a chair. "Lets see what we can do with that hair!"

"By the way, Val who's Pedro?" Krista asked a as Val started to wet her hair. Val giggled.

"**Haven't you heard of "Napoleon dynamite?" **

Back in the caves with the others

"Ahhh," the caves were filled with screams of terror.

"Okay, it's okay! I learned how to handle this in basketball camp. All you got to do is yell Rabies and they go away!" Ellie was screaming as she ran around trying to duck away from a pack of bats.

Morgan was screaming her head off running in circles with Mikey running toward her.

"Or was that for Dinosaurs!!!!!!" Ellie screamed as her body disappeared into a hole. I was screaming as I hung on with all strength to Mouth who was screaming that he wanted anchovies on his pizza.

Data was trying to hit them with his "pinchers of hell" which only made them madder. Brand was trying to pull us up by the rope which at that second broke causing Brand to grab hold of my legs right as I almost let go of Mouth.

Which woke Mouth up who realized he wasn't eating pizza. It was a bat.

He started to panic screaming "Mikey."

And all the while Sam had crawled out of the hole she had fallen into and was laughing at everyone screaming that she fell into the hole again. "Uph!!!!" she moaned as she hit the bottom.

Finally I heard Mikey yell "Hey, guys there going away." Everyone stopped. They were. Suddenly, all the screeching of the bats stopped.

"Get us out of here" I shouted as Mouth started to wiggle fiercely not realizing it was me. "I'm on it." Brand yelled as I felt my feet being pulled up. Then I felt a great draft of sir. That wasn't my feet being lifted up. **It was my pants…**

Back with Val and Krista

After fighting Krista about clothes, make-up, and hair she was finally finished. They stood back in awe. She looked the prettiest that she had ever seen. She was wearing a pink dress with a orange belt that read in gold letters "Pedro". With her hair down in a cute bob fashion that in our time Krista wouldn't be caught dead in. "I'm so awesome aren't I?" Val sighed to the mirror. It was time for the show, but what Krista didn't know wouldn't hurt her… Or would it….

Back with the others

"Nice pink underwear Abo" Sam laughed.

"Okay, who helped Sam out" I cried as I shook my legs. I could hear the boys snickering at me.

I heard Morgan yell for everyone to go into another cave while her and Ellie would get us out. The boys must of done it because when I came out no one else was there but them.

"Well, at least someone knows what to do when their friend is hanging over a hole and her pants fall off…" I commented my face turning bright red. Ellie shrugged.

"It was the least we could do. It's not like we could let the boys watch you put your pants back on."

"By the way, where are my pants?" I asked grouping around.

"Uhh," Morgan and Ellie exchanged glances. "Don't tell me with the boys?" I asked hating to hear the answer.

"Actually, no there in the mud puddle over there" Morgan said smiling. I groaned as I ran in my hot pink underwear to my pants. They were wet and muddy but I put them on anyway. **Man I was gonna hate facing the boys. **

Back with Krista and Eva

Krista and Val were pushed on stage harshly as a big bright blinding light showed upon the stage. Everyone went silent.

" Uhh, Val why are people staring at us????" Krista said out of the corner of my mouth.

"Uhh, there kind of waiting for you to sing!" Val whispered back.

"What!!!!" Krista screamed.

"Sing" Val repeated as a guy came out with a microphone.

"Sing What?" Krista yelled making the microphone squeak causing everyone to cover their ears. Krista looked embarrassed.

"Umm, you guys know if you were Gay?" Krista asked hesitantly. Everyone started to boo.

"Okay, kind of inappropriate for a dance hall." Krista said trying to cover that up.

"How about Hoedown Throw down by Hannah Montana?" Krista subjected as a last resort. There weren't so many boos since no one had heard that song title before. "Okay it goes like this."

It started off good but soon flying fruit was could be seen.

And at the end Krista and Val were soaked with tomatoes.

Backstage

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!!!!!!" Krista screamed in frustration as she shattered a mirror.

"Ohh, ten years bad luck" Val commented as she tried to wash tomato off her face.

"I really thought you'd like it. You know. You just seemed like the type. I'm sorry Okay." Val cried as she slipped into a dressing room.

" I got the ninja outfits for tonight." Val said as she tossed a sleek black outfit over the dressing room stall. Krista sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad….

r/r Okay, I'm not gonna give some long thing about how much I want reviews because no one but SilvermusicChic and Val review anyway, nod I just wrote all that in one sitting!!!!!!


End file.
